


Scissors of Fate

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 8 scissors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissors of Fate

 

Napoleon held the scissors that had taken the life of the Davis the UNCLE agent lying at his feet.

His mind wandered as he looked at the blood covering the item of death. Sighing he handed them to Illya to bag as evidence.

"Are you okay Napoleon?" Illya asked knowing that his partner felt every agent's death deeply.

"Just thinking of a saying from Greek Mythology. 'The scissors of fate cut through the thread of life, with a final breath the gateway to the soul opens destination unknown but rewarded.' Hopefully Davis will get the reward he desires." Napoleon covered the fallen agent with a blanket from the cot.

"He gave up a normal life to be an UNCLE agent, love, family, and a home. He will be rewarded in the afterlife." Illya placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't believe in God or any of the religious mumble-jumble I believed you called it."

"I do not believe in religion, but there must be something out there that will reward those who give up their lives for others. And although the Fates use their scissors to determine who will live and died, perhaps if they have the power to determine a man's destiny, they take a man's sacrifice into consideration."

With one last look at the scissors that ended an agent's life, Napoleon nodded for Illya to leave with him, "You know partner, your ability to offer hope in any situation never ceases to amaze me. Let's get Davis home."

Illya moved with his partner, "And you have a heart that breaks too easier. Not a good thing for a spy but it is what makes you what you are."

Napoleon knew Illya was right but everyone needs someone to care about them, and he knew when he took over the Big Chair, his agents would always be remembered no matter who the Fates used their scissors on.


End file.
